plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 30
Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 29 |after = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 31 |Objective 1 = Never have more than 15 plants}} Difficulty *The combination of Arcade Zombies, Breakdancer Zombies, MC Zom-Bs, and Hair Metal Gargantuars makes this level very hard with the additional 15-plant limit. *Instants, like Cherry Bomb and Jalapeno work good in this level because they can destroy clusters of zombies and work well for the 15-plant limit. *Watch out for MC Zom-Bs and Arcade Zombies, as MC Zom-Bs appear early in this level and Arcade Zombies can summon additional 8-Bit Zombies which might force the players to plant more plants and reach the plant limit. Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by This strategy can beat the level without Plant Food, premium content, or losing any lawn mowers. *'Required plants:' **Magnifying Grass **Twin Sunflower **Guacodile **Magnet-shroom **Stallia **Thyme Warp **Cherry Bomb This strategy is similar to other setups involving Magnifying Grass, but with less plants to use. Build a defense of five Magnifying Grasses in the first column, five Twin Sunflowers in the second, and three Magnet-shrooms and an extra Twin Sunflower in the third. This leaves one more plant available for single-use plants like Cherry Bomb. Use Stallia to drag out battles, especially the beginning MC Zom-Bs; Cherry Bombs are also important in countering the first Huge Wave and its MC Zom-Bs and Breakdancer Zombies. Use Guacodile to conserve sun (if a Guacodile kills three zombies or even wounds three Conehead Zombies, it will have conserved sun). You can abuse Thyme Warp to farm for more sun and combo with Cherry Bomb, such as in the following locations: *When the first two Breakdancers appear, do not harm them or their allies, but let them approach all the way to the frontlines, then send them back with Thyme Warp and let approach all the way over again before killing them and starting the first Huge Wave. *When the first Gargantuar appears with the Arcade Zombies, kill only incoming strays and let the Gargantuar close in, then warp him and all the zombies/8-Bit Zombies so he and the enemies and arcade machines around him can be killed with a Cherry Bomb-Magnifying Grass combo. *During the run-up to the final wave, kill only the Glitter Zombies to down their shields, then when the final wave starts, wait until the mob gets close before warping them back and using Cherry Bomb-Magnifying Grass combos to kill the two Hair Metal Gargantuars and their nearby zombies. Strategy 2 :Created by This strategy can make the player easily pass the level without the use of lawn mowers, Power Ups, extra Plant food, or premium plants. *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Bowling Bulb **Primal Potato Mine **Cherry Bomb **Gold Bloom **Thyme Warp **Chard Guard Procedure *At the start of the level, place Gold Bloom and three to four Sunflowers. *The rap jam will play right when the level starts, so use Bowling Bulb to defeat the MC Zom-Bs and the Breakdancer Zombies. If the Bowling Bulbs are not enough, try using Primal Potato Mine to get some of the early hordes of Bucketheads, Breakdancers, and MC Zom-B's out. *When the Punk Zombies start to arrive, you should have a full column of Bowling Bulbs in the back. If you do not and right now you do not have enough sun, try using Primal Potato Mine or Cherry Bomb to explode the up. Thyme Warp is also an alternative. *The Boombox Zombies will arrive at that point. Use a Primal Potato Mine to bash them, or if they already are playing their boombox, then Thyme Warp them back. *Use Cherry Bomb immediately when the Arcade Zombies start to arrive. This prevents you from dealing with the extra 8-Bit Zombies. *At the second flag, a Hair Metal Gargantuar will arrive on the middle row. At that point, put Plant Food on the Bowling Bulb in the middle. That should deal some damage to the Gargantuar. When he throws his Impunk, use Chard Guard to knock the Imp back so the Imp does not affect your defenses. Use Primal Potato Mine to kill him after he throws his Imp. *Glitter Zombies will come between the second and third flag. Plant extra Bowling Bulbs if necessary to deal with them. Or, just use Cherry Bomb or Primal Potato Mine. *At the third and final flag, two Hair Metal Gargantuars will come on the first row and the second row. Use Plant Food on Bowling Bulb again, and right when they throw their Imps, Thyme Warp them back. While the Gargantuars and Imps are still getting warped back, place Primal Potato Mine. Then, the two Hair Metal Gargantuars will get exploded. *'AND . . . . YOU WIN! How about that!' Gallery NMT Day-30 EP.png|By NMT-D30 TULO2.png|By NMTDay30W1.png|Mid-way finished by . Gold Bloom is required. NMTDay30.png|Done by Fairy27 Screenshot_2016-10-15-22-27-30.png|By Day-30_Strat.png|Final wave by Gold Bloom is recommended, but not a must. NMT30.png|By SONMT30.PNG|By Walkthrough Neon Mixtape Tour Day 30 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Cherry Bomb with Imitater - Neon Mixtape Tour Day 30 (Ep.337)|By Trivia *It is incorrectly marked as a Brain Buster on the world map. **Modern Day - Day 17 shares this trait as well. How would you rate Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 30's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)